1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to communication networks and, to mobility-capable wireless voice and data communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The average business professional has become accustomed to the wide range of features available to him on his desk phone. However, when he is out of the office, these features are not available to him, even if he carries a cell phone. Simple call forwarding can be used to re-route calls placed to the desk phone so that they are received instead at a cell phone. But, this simple forwarding mechanism does not provide the user with the features to which he has become accustomed at his desktop.